Vegeta Der Untergang Kapitel 1120
by Psycho-Viech
Summary: Der Kampf zwischen Freezer und den Saiyajin wollte nicht enden und keiner von ihnen gab nach. Nichts ließen sie unversucht und sträbten sich, einfach aufzugeben.


Unbekannte Emotionen Kapitel 11  
Das Glück auf ihrer Seite und den Sieg hinter sich, zogen die Saiyajin in Richtung Mutterschiff. "Magot! Es ist unglaublich! Wir haben gesiegt!", funkte einer der Piloten überglücklich durch. Normalerweise müsste ihre Freude verächtlich und kalt klingen, aber diesmal war es anders. Ihre Stimmen klangen warm und wirklich glücklich, denn sie haben eine Schlacht um ihre Existenz gewonnen. Sonst hatten sie früher nur gelacht, wenn sie jemanden quälten oder töteten. Aber diesmal überlebten sie einfach und sie fanden es großartig, dass sie es schafften eine nie gekannte Angst zu bezwingen und über einen übermächtigen Gegner zu triumphieren.  
  
"Zarbon! Was sollte das eben?", brüllte Freezer, vollkommen entsetzt über das Geschehen, Zarbon an, der immer noch hinter ihm stand. "...M...Meister Freezer, ich bin ebenso ratlos wie ihr. Soll ich die Überlebenden kontaktieren und um einen Bericht bitten?", stotterte dieser verängstigt. "Mach schon!" "Jawohl! Ein weiteres mal ließ er den Monitor vor sich erscheinen und versuchte vergeblich eine Antwort von der vernichteten Flotte zu bekommen. Dann sah er schweigend Freezer an und zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Monitor. Der Computer empfing kein einziges Signal und die leuchtenden Punkte, die die Position der Schiffe anzeigen sollten, waren nirgends zu sehen. Nun schwieg auch Freezer einen Moment lang, in der Hoffnung einem Ausweg zu finden.  
  
Freezers Gefühle waren kaum zu beschreiben. Ein popeliges Volk, das er sogar fürchte, hatte ihn erniedrigt. Fast seine gesamte Flotte, gefürchtet in vielen Galaxien, wurde von ein Paar "Möchtegernnroberern" vernichtet. Und ein gewaltiges Schwarzes Loch bedrohte seine Existenz. Freezer gilt überall im All als die Nummer 1, und jetzt soll er von einem eingebildeten König, der nicht einmal ein Zehntel seiner Stärke besitzt, und dessen primitives Volk, das Arroganz und Überheblichkeit verkörpert, ihn auslöschen? Das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
  
Die Zeit schwand davon, noch eine Stunde und 32 Minuten. Freezer war dies bewußt und er mußte schnell handeln, um sich zu retten. Und endlich, nach reifen Überlegungen, fiel ihm die rettende Lösung ein. Von Zarbon ungeduldig erwartet, sprach Freezer ihn nun an. "Hör zu, Zarbon. Aktiviere alle Verteidigungssysteme und laß die Laser am vorderen Rumpf auf 100% Leistungsfähigkeit schalten. Sie werden alle auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Sämtliche Energien auf dem Schiff, außer die Nötigsten, werden auf das Schutzschild geleitet."  
  
Freezer würde niemals aufgeben, das wußte Bardock nur allzu gut. Leider. Nun konnte nicht einmal Zarbon erahnen, was Freezer vor hatte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass dieser alles tun würde, um sein Überleben zu garantieren. Und diesmal mußte es klappen.  
  
Ein Dutzend Hochleistungslaser wurden augenblicklich auf einen Punkt gerichtet, um Freezers Plan auszuführen und der Schwarm der Saiyajinflotte kam ihrem Ziel immer näher. Siegessicher, aber auch gleichzeitig angespannt und nervös, beobachtete Freezer seine Feinde. Nach einer Weile blickte er auf den Bildschirm neben sich, der Informationen über das Gefecht lieferte. "Zarbon? Erkläre mir, warum es immer noch so viele sind!" zischte er beunruhigt. "Sie hatten anscheinend noch ein Paar Schutzschilder." "Das kann nicht sein", sah er Zarbon irritiert an und fuhr fort: "Wurden diese nicht von unseren Systemen deaktiviert?" "Verzeihung, aber sie zeigen keinerlei Wirkung." Seine Unruhe stieg stetig und er wurde von Minute zu Minute aggressiver. "Dann tut etwas dagegen!" schrie er dann.  
  
Zweifel, Angst, Furcht. Alles Gefühle, die er nicht kannte und nicht wußte, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Nur Zorn konnte seine Seele vorübergehend beruhigen, die er mit aller Kraft an seinen Gegnern ausließ. Vergeblich begann er immer neue Angriffe, die immer wieder fehlschlugen, durch seine eigene Wut, die seinen Geist trübte. Des öfteren wurde er bereits mehrmals von Wutausbrüchen, in Form von freigesetzter Energie, und Zitterattacken erfüllt. So groß war seine Angst.  
  
Mit leisen Schritten nährte sich eine dunkle Gestalt dem Eingang des Saals, indem sich Freezer aufhielt. Es war Kuron, den der kaltherzige Freezer in seiner Verzweiflung und Angst vor kurzem von Zarbon rufen ließ. Mit einen kühlen Blick blieb Kuron dann in mitten des Raumes stehen und fragte sofort für den Grund seines Erscheinens: "Was kann ich für euch tun, Meister Freezer?" "Kuron", begann sein Meister dann in einem wütendem Ton, "Sicher kennst du schon den Stand der Dinge. Ich möchte, dass du die Verteidigung meines Schiffes übernimmst. Nimm jeden Mann, den du brauchst und vernichte diese Hunde!" Kuron zögerte etwas, antwortete dann aber mit einem klaren "Jawohl, Meister Freezer!". "Ach ja, eines noch. Solltest du versagen, werde ich dich persönlich zu Hölle schicken!" fügte der Herrscher plötzlich hinzu. Allerdings ließ sich Kuron nicht so leicht einschüchtern, sodass er abschließend und siegessicher noch etwas seinem Meister grinsend versicherte: "Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht versagen!"  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Hangar, wo seine Flotte, die er noch schnell per Kommunikationsarmband zusammenstellte, auf ihn wartete, traten überraschend Zweifel auf. Würde er überleben? Egal, ob Freezer oder die Saiyajin ihn ins Jenseits befördern würden. Ist er auf der richtigen Seite? Immerhin könnte er zu den Saiyajin überlaufen. Vielleicht sind sie die Sieger dieses Krieges. Aber er hatte für solche Gedanken keine Zeit und keinen Grund. Immerhin galt Freezer als Nummer 1 im Universum. Nein, er war auf der richtigen Seite, davon war er jetzt überzeugt.  
  
Bardocks Kampfgeist Kapitel 12  
Sein Wille war stark und ungebrochen, das Herz immer noch pochend in der Brust. Doch der Atem schwer und die Wunden tief. In diesem Zustand befand sich der König Vegetas immer noch, unterdrückt von entsetzlichen Schmerzen. Sie waren immer noch nicht da, seine Retter, seine Hoffnungen.  
  
Gewaltige Kräfte sammelten sich vor dem Rumpf des Mutterschiffes und sollten dieses vor dem Untergang bewahren. Wie Wellen rasten sie vom Fixpunkt, an dem sich die Verteidigungslaser trafen, zu den äußersten Rändern und erweiterten unaufhörlich den Radius des Schildes. In dieser Barriere spiegelten sich violett die gegnerischen Schiffe, wie Vögel über einem See. Sie standen still und warteten geduldig auf den richtigen Moment, sowie ein Tiger seiner Beute auflauerte.  
  
Ungeduldig betrachtete Freezer seinen Gegner. Unwürdig und doch lösten sie Furcht in ihm aus. "Warum greift Kuron nicht an!?", schrie er Zarbon erbost an, doch er blieb stumm und kontaktierte sofort Kuron, den Leiter der Mission, der immer noch mit anderen Dingen und erneut auftretendem Zweifel in seinem Zimmer war. "Kuron, was soll das? Du sollst endlich angreifen!", befahl er diesem, doch er gab dem genervtem Zarbon nur eine seiner verrückten Antworten: "Verdammt, ich kann aber meinen Glücksbringer nicht finden!" Zarbon hatte schon immer an Kurons Verstand gezweifelt, aber das sprang nun wirklich alle Grenzen. "W...was?! Du Vollidiot! Dein dämlicher Glücksbringer interessiert mich einen Dreck! Du gehst jetzt sofort zum Hangar und startest den Angriff! Ist das klar? Ende!"  
  
Entsetzt von Zarbon, der sonst immer ruhig und beherrscht blieb, verließ Kuron sein durchwühltes Zimmer, indem er seinen Glücksbringer erfolglos gesucht hatte. "Dämlicher Zarbon! Verdammt noch mal!", murmelte er dann fluchend, und stampfte in den Hangar, wo die Piloten ihn bereits ungeduldig erwarteten. Frustriert zeigte er auf die Shuttles und donnerte nur ein wütendes "Einsteigen!".  
  
Ein Schweigen begleitete die soeben gestarteten Untergebenen Freezers, angeführt von einem erbosten Kuron. "Hört zu, ihr Idioten! Ihr macht jetzt diese Hunde kalt, ist das klar! Kampfmodus einstellen und die Waffen scharf machen!" brüllte er, als sie das Mutterschiff verlassen hatten und mit donnernden Triebwerken sich den Saiyajin näherten. Die Wut, die er jetzt für Zarbon empfand, wollte Kuron nun an seinen Feinden auslassen. Nicht verstehend was ihr Führer von ihnen wollte, da er ihnen keine konkreten Anweisungen gab, steuerten die Piloten ihre Schiffe und führten wenigen die Befehle aus. Anscheinend sollten sie ohne Plan angreifen. Sie wußten, dass dies ein Fehler war, fragten aber wegen Kurons Stimmung nicht weiter.  
  
Im Angesicht des Feindes und trotzdem voller Hoffnung, waren die Saiyajin immer noch fest entschlossen, ihren König zu befreien. Bardock sprudelte nur vor Ideen und hatte feste Vorstellungen und Pläne, wie er seine Feinde besiegen könnte und nun war es erneut an der Zeit, einen seiner Einfälle in die Realität umzuwandeln. "Hier spricht Bardock. Ihr tut jetzt genau, was ich sage" , befahl er in einem von sich überzeugtem Ton. "Delta - Formation einnehmen. Dann werdet ihr in einem Winkel von 45° ihr über diese Hunde hinweg fliegen. Wenn ihre Schiffe hinter euch liegen, fliegt ihr im 90° - Winkel nach unten bis sie über euch sind. Schließlich dreht ihr euch und schieß auf die über euch verwirrten Schweine! Alles klar?" Diese etwas doch zu komplizierte Erklärung, ließ die Piloten der Saiyajinflotte verstummen, während Bardock vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartete. "Na schön, folgt mir einfach!" "Zu Befehl!" riefen sie dann, nach dieser klareren Anweisung.  
  
Nicht nur für sein ausgefeiltes strategisches Denken, was bei Saiyajin eine große Ausnahme darstellte, auch für seine gekonnten Flugmanöver war er berühmt. Und diese konnte er jetzt unter Beweis stellen. Die Triebwerke seines Schiffes schienen plötzlich mit einer gewaltigen Energiewelle zu explodieren, als Bardock sie auf 100% einstellte. Raketenartig schoss er seinen Feinden entgegen, hinter ihm seine Flotte, die seinen raschen Bewegungen kaum hinterher kam. Vollkommen überrascht und nichtsahnend was ihn bald erwartete, starrte Kuron nun aus dem Cockpit.  
  
"Wa...was sollen wir tun?" baten die gegnerischen Piloten aufgebracht Kuron um Anweisungen, als er endlich wieder bei Verstand war. Aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und antwortete unüberlegt und wütend: "Was wohl?! Ihr sollt sie abknallen!!!" Sofort hagelten die Geschosse in Richtung der Saiyajin, allerdings vergebens, da sie mit ihrer derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit kaum zu erwischen waren. Und endlich war der Moment für die Saiyajin gekommen, nachdem sie über Freezers Flotte hinweg geflogen waren und nach einem Sturzflug hinter ihr, unter sie gerauscht sind. Das erwartete Zeichen von Seiten Bardocks war nun da: ein für die Saiyajin wunderschönes Blinken eines roten Lämpchens auf dem Display ihres Cockpits.  
Kein Ausweg? Kapitel 13  
Die auf ihre verwirrten Gegner prallenden Geschosse, die sofort abgefeuert wurden, zeigten ihre Wirkung, nachdem immer mehr Piloten von Freezers Flotte, die Kontrolle über ihre Schiffe verloren und entweder explodierten oder gegen das Kraftfeld des Mutterschiffs prallten, da ihre Gravitationssysteme versagten, die sie davor bewahrt hätten. Ohne konkrete Anweisungen Kurons, hatten sie keine Koordination und Teamgeist, sodass sie auf eigene Faust die Shuttles der Saiyajin verfolgten. Aber sie wußten, dass sie so sicher nicht siegen würden, daher baten sie erneut ihren Führer um Anweisungen: "Verdammt! Kuron, was sollen wir machen? Reis dich endlich zusammen! Egal, was passiert ist, wenn du jetzt nicht handelst, werden wir hier alle krepieren!!!" Zögernd nach diesen für Kuron geltenden Beleidigungen, erkannt er schließlich den Ernst der Lage und antwortete wütend: "Wenn du mich noch mal so anbrüllst, dann bringe ich dich um! Hast du verstanden? Und nehmt endlich die Verteidigungsformation ein und aktiviert dann die Schutzschilder, sodass sie ein hübsches Kraftfeld bilden! Kapiert!" Erleichtert über Kurons wiedererlangtes Selbstvertrauen bedankte sich die Stimme, die ihn wieder zu Verstand brachte und gab seine Befehle weiter.  
  
Nicht aufhörend, umkreisten die Saiyajin die Flotte Kurons, die soeben versuchte, ihre Formation aufzubauen. Ein Kraftfeld, das sie erzeugten, bewahrte sie noch vor ihrem bevorstehendem Ende, aber ein Drittel seiner Schiffe war bereits verloren gewesen. Spöttisch grinste Bardock über diesen erbärmlichen Versuch, da er meinte dies würde ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen und kontaktierte seine Leute für einen letzten vernichtenden Angriff: "An alle Piloten! Sofort Laser abschalten und auf Sammelmodus (die Energie, die für die Laser verwendet wird, wird in einer Pause gespeichert und gebündelt abgegeben ) umschalten. Energie wird auf meinen Befehl am Punkt 4567CV abgefeuert! Ende."  
  
Es stand schlecht um Kuron und seine Flotte. Ein Kraftfeld, das sie aufgebaut hatten, schützte sie zwar, hielt sie aber auch gefangen und der Zeitpunkt nährte sich unaufhörlich an dem Kuron sein Leben verlieren sollte. Er musste schnell handeln, das wußte er nur zu gut. Aber was sollte er tun? Es schien, als ob ihm ein rettender Gedanke gekommen war, als er mit seinen drei zitternden Fingern etwas in seinen Computer eingab, und dieser dann etwas piepte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick zeigte dieser das Ergebnis auf dem Monitor an und Kuron grinste folglich.  
  
Sofort kontaktierte er seine Leute und berichtete von seiner Erkenntnis: "Hier spricht Kuron. Ich habe etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden. Ihr müsstet sicher schon bemerkt haben, dass die Saiyajin auf Sammelmodus geschaltet haben. Ich habe die Koordinaten ihres Ziels errechnet, sowie den Zeitpunkt des maximalen Angriffs. Unsere Schiffe haben zwar kein Sammelmodus, aber dafür haben wir das EBS ( Engergiebündelsystem ). Die Informationen werden jetzt übertragen und ihr schaltet sofort das EBS ein. Wartet dann auf weitere Anweisungen!"  
  
Etwas verwirrt starrten die Piloten auf ihren Monitor und betrachteten die Ergebnisse von Kurons Computer, und atmeten schließlich erleichtert auf. Da Kuron nicht nur für sein chaotisches Verhalten und seine merkwürdigen Launen und Gewohnheiten, sondern auch für ausgefeilte strategische Taktiken bekannt war, hatten sie nun doch noch ein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Die Energiekonzentration der Saiyajinschiffe stieg immer mehr und eine gewaltige Energiekugel fing an sich langsam zu bilden. Überzeugt von seinem baldigen Sieg, beobachtete Bardock etwas besorgt das Geschehen innerhalb des Kraftfeldes vor ihm. Er wußte, dass Kuron sich niemals so leicht bezwingen ließe und doch fiel ihm kein Ausweg aus seiner Situation ein. Kurons List und Sturheit war ihm genauso vertraut, wie seiner Flotte. Und so hatte jeder der saiyajin'schen Krieger etwas Zweifel und Angst vor einem vielleicht baldigen Gegenschlag ihrer Feinde. Einer von ihnen hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und berichtete seinem Führer seine Vorahnungen: "Bardock, seid ihr sicher das dies der richtige Weg ist, unsere Feinde zu vernichten. Verzeiht, wenn ich euch beleidigt habe, aber wir sind im Sammelmodus vollkommen schutzlos und Kuron könnte uns jederzeit angreifen!"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern, wollte er schließlich seine Piloten etwas beruhigen und programmierte das Kommunikationssystem so, dass alle zuhören konnten. "Hier spricht Bardock. Hört mir zu. Mir ist bewusst, dass ihr alle Zweifel und vielleicht auch Angst habt. Es geht mir nicht anders. Aber unsere Gefühle dürfen uns bei unserem Vorhaben nicht behindern. Ihr wisst alle genau, wie wichtig diese Mission ist. Daher bitte ich euch, habt Vertauen in euch und gebt euer Bestes. Denkt daran, wir alle gehören zum stolzen Volk der Saiyajin, und dieses Schwein, das sich Freezer nennt, werden wir vernichten!"  
  
Die Vereinbarung Kapitel 14  
Anscheinend war Bardocks Rede überzeugend und die Saiyajin hatten wieder neue Kraft durchzuhalten und zu kämpfen. Aber Kuron hatte dies nicht nötig. Er war immer noch überzeugt von sich. Zwar war er am Anfang, dieser Schlacht fast schon verzweifelt gewesen , hatte sich aber von seinem Wutanfall erholt und wollte unbedingt seine Feinde restlos ausrotten. "Dämlicher Zarbon!", fluchte er immer noch ab und zu, aus Wut um seinen Glücksbringer und tippte dann wieder irgend etwas auf seinem Display und den unzähligen Knöpfen rum. Scheinbar war sein Zorn doch noch nicht ganz gebrochen und er zischte wieder los.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit überwachte Freezer ungläubig die stillstehenden Schiffe beider Parteien. In seinen Augen war dies allerdings nur Zeitverschwendung, denn im Gegensatz zu Bardock und Kuron, hatte er das Schwarze Loch nicht vergessen, das seinen Kampf mit der Sonne immer noch ausfechtete. Ungeduldig blickte er nach längerem Warten zu Zarbon und befiehl diesem, Kuron zu anzufunken. Als die Verbindung nun stand begann Freezer, diesmal etwas weniger heftig, seine Ansichten über Kurons Vorhaben mitzuteilen: "Kuron! Was soll das?! Du müsstest langsam begriffen haben, dass ich nicht ewig Zeit habe! Greif diese Würmer endlich an!!!" Nicht allzu überrascht, da sich Kuron langsam über die Wutanfälle seines Meisters gewöhnte, antworte er ruhig: "Aber Meister Freezer, wenn ich jetzt angreife, wo bleibt denn dann der Spaß?!" "Dein Spaß interessiert mich einen Dreck! Wenn du nicht sofort handelst, greife ICH ein und glaub mir, ich sorge dafür, dass du deinen Spaß bekommst! Verstanden?", brüllte er dann empört über sein Verhalten.  
  
Jetzt verlor Kuron doch noch seine Gelassenheit, nachdem Freezer ihm seine Meinung mitgeteilt hatte: "Ver...Verzeihung, wenn ich sie verärgert habe, Meister Freezer! Bitte haben sie trotzdem noch etwas Geduld, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit." "Wenn du in 10 Minuten nicht fertig bist, greife ich ein!", drohte Freezer teilweise einverstanden und brach den Kontakt ab.  
  
Die Blicke Kurons richteten sich wieder der Saiyajinflotte zu und er fing an zufrieden zu grinsen. Sein Sieg, so glaubte er, war ihm sicher und er wollte seinen Feind noch etwas vor seinem Ende ärgern, bevor er ihm seinen Tod versprach. Indem er ein letztes Gespräch mit Bardock führte, sah er die beste Methode dies zu erreichen und sein Computer baute daher sofort einen Funkkontakt auf. "Hallo Bardock, altes Haus!" grüßte er den überraschten Saiyajin gelassen und fuhr fort: "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass dir sicher auch schon langweilig ist. Bei mir das Gleiche. Und naja, sicher wartest du auch schon auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und..." "Was willst du, du Spinner?", unterbrach ihn Bardock beleidigend. "Hey, ich beleidige dich auch nicht! Also, deine Waffensysteme sind sicher auch schon auf 100% und den Sammelmodus hast du doch auch schon sicher abgeschlossen. Und naja, Meister Freezer ist schrecklich ungeduldig. Wie wär's, wenn wir endlich angreifen würden. Okay, ich werde sowieso gewinnen, aber ich lasse dir deinen Spaß. Bin ich nicht nett?" Der etwas irritierte Bardock überlegte einen kurzen Moment, sah aber dann auch keinen Grund gegen Kurons Vorschlag und antworte schließlich mit einem für Saiyajin typischen kalten Grinsen: "Na schön, du magst zwar ein Irrer sein..." "Hör auf!" "...aber was soll's. Ich mache mit. In einer Minute greifen wir gemeinsam an, in Ordnung?" "Einverstanden, aber keine faulen Tricks!"  
  
Nach dieser, doch etwas für Bardock ungewöhnlichen Strategie, meldete er all seinen Piloten das gerade geplante Vorhaben und in allen Schiffen, sowohl in denen von Kuron als auch von Bardock, begann ein Countdown von genau einer Minute. Die Anspannung beider Seiten stieg unaufhörlich und die Herzen aller rasten vor Aufregung. Sie hatten die Warterei ihrer Führer satt und endlich konnten sie handeln. Endlich. Zwar wußten sie, dass viele sicher ihr Leben verlieren würden, aber sie hatten keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sie hatten ihn schon zu oft gesehen, und ihnen war bereits lange klar, dass auch sie irgendwann ihr Ende finden würden. Der Tod war nun mal allgegenwärtig und keine Ausnahme oder ein Hirngespinst. Allerdings waren sie immer diejenigen, die töteten. Sie selbst glaubten, niemand könnte ihnen etwas anhaben, außer jener, der über ihnen stand. Aber sie hatten sich getäuscht.  
  
Ein letztes mal wollte Bardock die wunderschöne Sonne sehen, in all ihrer Pracht. Nicht, dass er an seinem Überleben zweifelte, aber irgendwie hatte er kein gutes Gefühl, so nah vor dem entscheidenden Angriff. Als er erneut die Sonne bewunderte, ihre Macht, Leben zu erschaffen und zu vernichten, fiel ihm ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater ein, bevor dieser in seine letzte Schlacht zog: "Das Universum hat dir einst das Geschenk des Lebens gemacht, und daher musst du auch irgendwann das Geschenk des Todes annehmen. Denke immer daran, mein Sohn." Sein Vater sagte dies mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe, als ob er gewusst hätte, was ihn erwartete und er es einfach akzeptierte. Damals verstand Bardock die Bedeutung dieser Worte nicht, aber jetzt plötzlich war ihm der Sinn klarer als alles andere um ihn. Und jetzt hatte er das gleiche Gefühl, wie damals sein Vater.  
  
Der Blicke Bardocks, sowie der Kurons und aller Beteiligten dieser Schlacht, richtete sich auf ihr Display und verfolgte die Zahlen die gerade auf "14" waren. Bardock hatte nicht vor, seiner Flotte noch etwas zu sagen. Sie kannten seine Ansichten und Gefühle und Kuron hatte sowieso noch nie etwas vernünftiges, außer gute Schlachtpläne und sinnloses Rumschreien, seinen Gefährten mitgeteilt. Und dann waren es nur noch 5 Sekunden. Alle zählten den Countdown mit, als ob es ihre letzen Sekunden wären. 5...4...3...2...1...Angriff!  
  
Die Entscheidung Kapitel 15  
Plötzlich riss ein gigantischer Energiestrahl sich aus der Gefangenschaft des Sammelmodus' los, der die Kraft der gesamten Saiyajinflotte widerspiegelte. Er war lautlos, da es im luftleeren Raum keinen Schall gabt, schoss auf die gegnerischen Schiffe und traf sofort auf den gebündelten Laser, der die Energie sämtlicher Schiffe Kurons in sich hatte. Verkörpert durch eine gewaltige Explosion, konnte man die Wucht dieses Zusammentreffens spüren. Mehr aber auch nicht, denn das Licht, dass dadurch entstand, war so unglaublich hell, dass die Anwesenden fast erblindeten. Nur Stille begleitete die ständigen Blitze. Es war fast schon unheimlich, dass etwas so tödliches, nur Stille und Licht mit sich brachte. So wie der Tod. Und dann kam diese unfassbar starke Druckwelle und verschwand wieder. Schweigen umhüllte das Geschehen, Angst die Herzen beider Parteien.  
  
Jener Ausgang dieser Schlacht, der vielleicht schon bald über die Zukunft des Planeten Vegeta entscheiden sollte, war mehr als ungewiss, denn die Energie schien ihren Kampf unendlich fortführen zu wollen. Ihre Kraft schien kein Ende zu haben und die Sinneseindrücke der Piloten stiegen immer weiter. Zwar hatten alle ihre Schutzschilder aktiviert, um das helle Licht etwas blenden zu können, aber die rötliche und blau Färbung dieser, hatten nur einen mäßigen Effekt. So blieb ihnen nichts anders übrig, als ihre Augen zu schließen, um der sonst zukünftigen Blindheit zu entgehen.  
  
Schon Sekunden waren vergangen, die allen wie Stunden erschienen, aber der Gewinner dieses Gefechts stand immer noch nicht fest. Wer sollte entscheiden, über das Schicksal des anderen? Würden die Saiyajin verlieren, hätten sie kaum noch Schiffe, auf jeden Fall viel zu wenig um in diesem Krieg zu siegen. Und sollte Kuron das Glück auf seiner Seite haben, oder sein verrückter Plan einfach nur aufgehen, so würde ein weiters Volk durch die Hand Freezers erlöschen. In jedem Fall, würden viele ihr Leben verlieren, der Ausgang wäre egal.  
  
Endlich, so glaubten die Beteiligten, würde eine Entscheidung fallen, als die Lichter ruhiger wurden und das Magnetfeld und das Aufeinandertreffen der Energien schwächer wurde. Die Spannung stieg unaufhörlich, und jeder hoffte auf einen Sieg seiner Seite. Die gewaltige Energiekugel inmitten des Szenarios schrumpfte immer mehr und signalisierte ein baldiges Wiedersehen der Gegner. Langsam öffneten sich auch die Augen, voller Spannung und Ungeduld. Wer sollte der Sieger sein? Noch war alles möglich!  
  
Endlich sollt das Geheimnis gelüftet werden, jenes das so sehr erfleht worden war. Begleitet von Hoffnung auf jeder Seite, wollte jeder der Sieger sein. Auf wessen Seite stand wohl das Schicksal und wen begleitete das Glück? Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, es endlich zu erfahren.  
  
Doch plötzlich, vollkommen unerwartet, schoss eine kleine Flotte von 7 gegnerischen Schiffen auf die geblendeten Saiyajin zu und begann zu feuern! Die Piloten dieser waren Kro'oner und Natyloaner, Wesen die zwar Blind waren, aber dafür ein anders Sinnesorgan hatten, mit dem sie sehen konnten, aber kein Licht dafür brauchten. Daher konnten sie von dem Licht nicht geblendet werden. Obwohl Bardock kaum etwas sehen konnte, bemerkte er den Angriff trotzdem sofort, da ihm die Sensoren an seinem Raumschiff sofort die georteten Schiffe als leuchtende Punkte auf seinen Monitor übertrugen. Nur hatte Kuron ihn unterschätzt, da Bardock diesen Schachzug schon erwartet hatte. Er kannte Kurons hinterlistige Art, und hatte nicht vor, einen Fehler zu begehen. Allerdings hatte auch er noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Zwar konnte seine Flotte in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun, als weiter mit ihrer Energie anzugreifen, aber die gesamte Energie, die ihnen zu Verfügung stand, hatten sie noch verborgen gehalten und jetzt sollte der Zeitpunkt für den entscheidenden Angriff kommen.  
  
"Sofort 100% der Energie einsetzen! Und dann die restlichen Schiffe angreifen!", befiehl Bardock in einem eiligen Ton. Nun zählte jede Sekunde, als die übrige Energie der Saiyajinschiffe freigesetzt wurde. Blitzartig verdichtete sich der Laserstrahl der Saiyajin um das Doppelte und schien die Energie der feindlichen Flotte zu überrennen, nachdem es auf diese verstärkt traf und sie geradezu wegrückte.  
  
In Kurons Augen war es wie ein Alptraum, nur dass dieser real war und ihn so in der Wirklichkeit quälte. Schlagartig wurde fast seine gesamte Flotte ausgelöscht, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Ausweg. Dennoch war auch er unter den wenigen Überlebenden. Wie ein Fluch, der ihn immer verfolgten würde, geschah dies immer und immer wieder: Seine Untergebenen starben im Kampf, nur er überlebte. Allerdings war ihm dann der Sieg sicher, denn er opferte sie für seinen Triumph. Doch nun war es anders. Furcht, die in seinen Gedanken spukte, und Zweifel, die ihm seine Niederlage verkündeten, tauchten plötzlich auf.  
  
Und dann war es soweit. Einer der Augenblicke, die er jetzt so fürchtete. "Was sagst du jetzt, mein lieber Kuron? Du wolltest es unbedingt so, und jetzt stirbst du, weil du dich gelangweilt hast. Du solltest endlich lernen, dass man im Krieg auch Geduld braucht, und die hattest du leider nicht! Ha, ha, ha!" Es war Bardocks amüsierte Stimme, die ihn so beleidigte und ihn mit Wut erfüllte. Würde er jetzt schweigen, so wäre Bardocks Sieg perfekt, daher verlangte sein Stolz nach einer Antwort: "Du Hund! Glaubst du, ich lasse mich von einem mickrigen Saiyajin besiegen? An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so gut gelaunt. Meine Rache wird schrecklich sein! Und sollte ich nicht überleben, wird Meister Freezer dich persönlich in die Hölle schicken!", schrie er schließlich, nach einigem Zögern verärgert.  
  
Violette Energie Kapitel 16  
Nur 25 Schiffe konnten dem vernichtenden Gegenschlag knapp entkommen. Darunter war natürlich auch Kuron, der eben Rache schwor und voller Wut war. Problemlos wurden auch die 7 Schiffe, die die Saiyajin vor kurzer Zeit angriffen und dennoch kaum Schaden verursacht hatten, vernichtet. Außer bei ein paar wenigen Shuttles, blieb Bardocks Flotte unbeschadet. Was sollte Kuron nur tun? Würde er jetzt zu seinem Meister fliehen, wäre dies dessen sein Ende, da ihm Freezer dies ja gedroht hatte. Und einen erneuten Angriff mit 25 Schiffe zu starten, wäre ebenfalls Selbstmord. Verzweifelt starrte Kuron auf seine Apparatur im Wechsel mit Bardocks Flotte. Seine schuppigen, rötlich gefärbten Finger begannen schon zu zittern, als ein weiter Grund der Verzweiflung seinen Lauf nahm. "Du Idiot!!!", fing eine kalte Stimme im erzürntem Ton aus den Lautsprechern zu brüllen. "Das war die Hälfte meiner verbleibenden Schiffe! 150! Noch 150 Schiffe habe ich noch! Das ist so gut wie nichts! Und vor mir diese verfluchten Saiyajin! Du solltest mir helfen, Kuron, aber du treibst mich nur in Wahnsinn! Ich habe dich gewarnt! Trete mir noch einmal unter die Augen, und du bist tot!  
  
Augenblicke der Freude und Hoffnung erfüllten die Herzen der stolzen Krieger und gaben ihnen erneuten Kampfgeist. Sie wußten, das nun ihre Chance gekommen war, ihren König, der die Rettung Vegetas sein könnte, zu retten. Trotz all dem Glück, das ihnen das Schicksal schenkte, waren sie noch lange nicht am Ziel. Viele Hürden standen ihnen noch bevor, die sie alle erfolgreich bezwingen mussten. Aber sie würden niemals aufgeben, zu weit waren sie schon gekommen und ihr König war nun zum Greifen nahe.  
  
Erleichtert sah Bardock sich wieder um, nach rechts und nach links, oben und unten. Und dann, vor ihm war dieses gewaltige Raumschiff, dass all sein Sichtfeld beanspruchte. Er wollte ihnen danken, jene, die so tapfer waren und sich dem furchtlos gestellt haben. "Danke, dass ihr mir beistandet. Ich hatte schon Zweifel, ob ich dies hier überleben würde, aber mittlerweile habe ich gelernt, dass ich nicht um mein Leben Angst haben sollte, sondern um unser aller Heimat ... Aber jetzt möchte ich mich wieder unserer Mission widmen. Sicher habt ihr schon das violette Schutzschild um Freezers Raumschiff bemerkt. Es macht mir Sorgen."  
  
Bardock war anders als andere Saiyajin, er hatte mehr Emotion, mehr Gutmütigkeit, was bei seiner Spezies kaum vorhanden war, und er war ziemlich clever und gerissen. Obwohl die Hürden und Gegner, die er bezwungen hatte, meist unüberwindbar schienen, gab er dennoch nie auf. Und nun sollte er seine Fähigkeiten ein weiteres mal unter Beweis stellen. "Wir können es unmöglich durchbrechen, daher habe ich mir bereits etwas einfallen lassen. Ich werde euch nun die ersten Anweisungen geben: Schiff 67B, 35C und 92A verlassen die Formation. Schutzschilder aktivieren und die Greifkabel ausfahren."  
  
Niemals würde Kuron aufgeben. Niemals. Er hatte keine Angst davor sein Leben zu verlieren, denn seine Seele war bereits verloren. Und was sollte er schon am restlichen Leben haben. Verfolgt von Freezer und gehasst von vielen Völkern des Universums, für ihre Vernichtung. Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Und auch gleich, was passieren würde, er würde niemals aufgeben. Sein Stolz ließ keinen Zweifel zu und sein Herz schlug immer noch mit der gleichen Kraft, wie schon immer. Er wollte seine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren. Ähnlich wie die Saiyajin, hatte er einen unbändigen Stolz, den er über alles stellte und auch oft seine Entscheidungen bestimmte.  
  
Während Bardock sich Gedanken über die Einnahme des Mutterschiffes machte und Kuron seine Rache plante, tobte Freezer über den Verlust weiterer Schiffe und Kurons Niederlage. "Verdammt! Zarbon, wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein!? Ich hätte mich nie auf Kuron verlassen dürfen! Ich wußte, dass er ein Idiot ist, aber ich habe es trotzdem getan! Dieser Hund! Und nun hab auch noch Bardock am Hals! Mist!!!"  
  
Auf Bardocks Befehl schossen drei Schiffe mit brennenden Triebwerken auf den Schild des Mutterschiffes zu und fuhren sogleich lange schwarze Kabel mit einem Greifarm am Ende aus. Ihr Führer hatte ihnen bereits neue Anweisungen gegeben und sie wußten genau, was sie zu tun hatten. Die Kabel wurden immer länger und trafen schließlich donnernd auf den violetten Schutzschild. Es befanden sich über zwei Millionen Volt Energie darin und gingen sofort auf die Greifarme der drei Kabel über, wurden aber Dank einer Energiesperre darin nicht weitergeleitet. Blitzte und Funken umkreisten sofort die immer wärmer werdenden Metallarme, die sich bereits im Schild mit einem Magnetfeld fest verankert hatten.  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete Bardock das Geschehen und beschloss weitere Anweisungen zu geben: "Gut. Jetzt die Microbots ( winzige Roboter, die so ziemlich alles können ) auf die Kabel übertragen. Einstellung auf "Materiekopie" mit Abschaltmechanismus, aktivieren und Kabel kappen." Sofort wurden die Befehle ausgeführt. Die Metalldrähte schwebten nun frei und begannen in der Länge zu "wachsen". An der Stelle, an der sie noch an den Schiffen befestigt waren, verrichteten die winzigen Maschinen unaufhörlich ihre Arbeit, indem sie Materie des Kabels immer wieder kopierten und so dieses verlängerten.  
  
Währenddessen flog Kuron mit seiner 25-Schiffe-Flotte in Richtung Vegeta, um einen Ausweg aus seiner Situation zu finden. "Verdammte Scheiße!", murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, als er sich der Atmosphäre langsam näherte. Zwar hatte er hatte er die Schlacht verloren, aber noch nicht den Krieg. Davon war er überzeugt und wollte erneut nach dem für Freezer so wertvollen Generator suchen. Dies sollte seine letzte Chance sein, seinen Meister gnädig zu stimmen, damit dieser ihm seinen Fehler verzeihen würde.  
  
Die Verteidigung Vegetas war am Ende und Kuron wollte die Initiative ergreifen. Aber würde sein Vorhaben wirklich Erfolg haben?  
  
Microbots Kapitel 17  
Geduldig wartete Bardock auf seinen Augenblick, während Freezers Wut und Ungeduld stiegen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich gewesen, wie so ein schwaches Volk ihm solche Probleme bereitete. War es die für Saiyajin außergewöhnliche Intelligenz von Bardock und Magot, das Schwarze Loch oder einfach die Unfähigkeit seiner Mitstreiter? An sein eigenes Versagen hätte er allerdings nicht im Traum gedacht. Zu stolz und zu eitel war er.  
  
Die Zeit schwand wie im Flug. Die Minuten vergingen immer schneller und schneller, und so wuchs auch das Schwarze Loch. Eine Stunde und 24 Minuten, ...23 Minuten, ...22 Minuten ... Immer wieder sah er ruhelos auf seinen Monitor, dessen Zahlen, die es anzeigte, weniger und weniger wurden. Wieder spürte er dieses Gefühl. Seine Anhänger nannten es Angst, und nun kannte er es auch. Diese Angst.  
  
"Mist! Zarbon, was machen diese Hunde?" "Meister Freezer, tut mir leid. Ich weiß es nicht. Fest steht, dass sie drei Fremdkörper am Schutzschild befestigt haben. Scheinen Seile zu sein, oder so was." "Verfluchter Bardock", fluchte der Tyrann leise, "du wirst deinen König nicht befreien können!"  
  
Egal, wie lange er nachdachte, ihm fiel kein Ausweg ein. Er mußte warten. Allerdings war Freezer nicht sehr geduldig und die Tatsache, dass er kaum noch Zeit hatte, ließ seine Wut nur noch mehr ansteigen. "Verdammt! Jetzt reicht es!", schrie er angespannt, " Zarbon, starte einen Umgebungsscan und suche nach einem Asteroidenschwarm, der uns am nächsten ist!" Etwas ratlos, und wissbegierig, was Freezer vor hätte, fragte Zarbon nach und gab den Befehl in den Computer ein. "Du willst wissen was ich will? Das wirst du schon noch sehen!" antwortete Freezer in einem zufriedenen Ton. "Die Koordinaten sind GF4528, Meister." "Gut, wir haben doch sicher den Magneten dabei, oder? Bring' ihn in die Nähe dieses Abschaumplaneten." "Endlich begriff Zarbon, was Freezer vor hatte und als ihm klar war, dass dieser fest entschlossen war und nun zu allen Mitteln griff, huschte ihm ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Letzen Endes sollten die Saiyajin doch noch verlieren, daran hatte Zarbon nun keinen Zweifel mehr.  
  
Angespannte Blicke beobachteten das Treiben der Microbots, die unaufhaltsam ihre Arbeit verrichteten. "Mist! Sie sind zu langsam!", fauchte Bardock und rief die Informationen des Bordcomputers ab. Anscheinend waren sie nicht erfreulich, woraufhin Bardocks Wut wieder anstieg. "Es waren 26 rote blinkende Punkte, die sich einem anderen näherten, der als "Vegeta" benannt war. "Das kann nur Kuron sein! Dieses elende Schwein!", fluchte er wieder und seufzte beunruhigt: " Ich hoffe sie werden damit fertig."  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf Vegeta bereiteten sich die überlebenden Saiyajin auf den Angriff Kurons vor. Mit allen möglichen Mitteln. Sämtliche Verteidigungssysteme wurden aktiviert, alle Waffen standen auf Verteidigungsmodus und die letzten Saiyajinschiffe auf Vegeta kannten bereits ihr Ziel. Doch sie wußten, auch wenn sie Kuron aufhalten würden, den Kampf gegen Freezer würden sie so nicht gewinnen. Daher musste Bardock Erfolg haben. Ihr Überleben hing davon ab.  
  
Eine merkwürdige Energie verließ plötzlich das Mutterschiff und schoss mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Sonnensystem. Es war die Energie des Elektromagneten, welches bestimmte Materie manipulieren und bewegen konnte. Nun flog sie in Richtung des Asteroidenschwarms und sollte schon bald den Wunsch Freezers erfüllen. Vegetas Untergang.  
  
"Was...was war das?", fragte sich Bardock mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, als er den rötlichen Schuss sah. Sofort befragte er seinen Computer, dieser fand allerdings auch keine Antwort. "Energiestruktur unbekannt. Abschusskoordinaten SL4502. Zielkoordinaten GF4528." Er wußte immer noch nicht, was sein Feind vor hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Energiestrahl noch Auswirkungen auf diesen Krieg hätte. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Gedanken über die Zukunft, er musste in der Gegenwart handeln. Allein dies zählte.  
  
Er starrte nur aus dem Fenster, besorgt um seinen Heimatplaneten, und vor ihn schwebte dieses riesige, runde Raumschiff, das von einem violetten Schild umgeben war. "Du mieses Schwein! Du gibst wohl niemals auf, Kuron. Aber du wirst dir mit deinen restlichen 25 Schiffen an Vegeta die Zähne ausbeißen! Das schwör ich dir!" "Piep, piep!" Plötzlich ertönte ein sehnlich erwartetes Geräusch im Cockpit von Bardock und der Monitor vor ihm begann einen Scan der Umgebung anzuzeigen. "Noch 1 Minute bis zur Kollision mit dem Schwarzen Loch!", stand darauf, auf saiyajin'scher Sprache. "Endlich sind diese Dinger fast fertig!", dachte er sich grinsend. "Nun wird dieser Hund dafür bezahlen!" Die Distanz zwischen dem Schwarzem Loch und den Microbots wurde immer weniger und schließlich begann die ungeheure Gravitation zu wirken. Die Kabel wirbelten wild, doch hörten sie mit ihrem Wachstum nicht auf. Durch die Schwerkraft wurden die Kabel schließlich auch noch in die Länge gezogen und verschwanden langsam im Zentrum des Strudels. "Gut! Energiesperre deaktivieren und "Materiekopie" anhalten!", befiehl er sehnsüchtig nach einem Sieg über Freezer. Augenblicklich führten die drei Piloten die Anweisungen aus, und das Ergebnis, auf das Bardock so lange gewartet hatte, konnte man in voller Pracht sehen: Die Sperren, die den Energiezufluss auf die Kabel verhinderten, stellten ihre Funktion ein. Dadurch floss alle Energie, die sich im Schutzschild des Mutterschiffes befand, von den Greifarmen, hinweg über die Sperren und dann über die Kabel direkt zum Schwarzen Loch. Der schützende Schild wurde immer schwächer und verlor unaufhaltsam Energie. Dieser Plan war wirklich ein Meisterstück!  
  
Böse Überraschung Kapitel 18  
  
"Da...das kann nicht sein! Verdammt!", fluchte Freezer immer wieder entsetzt über das Schwinden seines Schildes. "Dieser Hund! Dafür wird er büßen!" Und dann war plötzlich Stille. Der Herr über viele Welten starrte nun zum Boden und schwieg. Ein kaltes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Minuten vergingen. Zeit, die sehr wertvoll war. Verschwendet mit Warten und Hoffen. "Meister Freezer! Der Magnet war erfolgreich. Die Zielobjekte nähern sich jetzt nun den Zielkoordinaten. Sie müßten in etwa 25 Minuten da sein", meinte Zarbon, der gerade den Raum betrat. "Gut", erwiderte Freezer kühl und schwieg weiter. "...aber, ich habe auch schlechte Nachrichten, Meister", fuhr Zarbon beunruhigt fort. "Der Schild hat nur noch eine Dichte von 54 Tar. ( Der Energiegehalt des Schildes. Ursprünglich waren es 143 Tar. ) In etwa 15 Minuten wir der Wert Null erreichen." Freezer blickte Zarbon ungewöhnlich ruhig an, während seine Finger auf seinen verschränkten Armen trommelten. Er sagte nichts und genau das machte Zarbon so nervös. "Habt ihr noch Wünsche, Meister?" "Wie viele Schiffe haben wir noch?" "Ohne die 26 Schiffe von Kuron sind es genau noch 124." "Und das Schwarze Loch?" "Es wird sterben. Anders als wir vermutet haben. Die Energie des Schildes wurde anscheinend von dem Saiyajin in das Schwarze Loch geleitet. Die Antimaterie darin verträgt sich allerdings nicht mit der Energie. Es wird in genau 43 Minuten eingehen. Natürlich wenn der Energiefluss konstant bleibt."  
  
Die Zeit schwand. Schneller und schneller. Und der Druck und die Nervosität aller Beteiligten stieg unaufhaltsam. Und soeben, in diesen Minuten, in denen die Saiyajin Erfolg in ihrer Mission hatten, sollte ihrem Planeten ein weiterer Test bevorstehen. Es waren nicht viele Schiffe, die die Gefahr darstellten. Allerdings hatten die Saiyajin kaum noch Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten. Kuron sah bereits ein, dass das bloße Einsetzen der Waffen ihrer Schiffe nicht reichen würde, um den Wunsch seines Meisters zu erfüllen. Daher befahl er seinen Untergebenen, sie mit ihrer eigenen Kraft anzugreifen. Dies bedeutete, dass alle 50 Krieger (im jedem Schiff befinden sich 2 ) ihre volle Grausamkeit und Kaltblütigkeit an den überlebenden Saiyajin auslassen konnten. In den nächsten Minuten, nach Kurons Landung, folgten vernichtende Explosion, verzweifelte Schreie, dutzende Tote und fließendes Blut. Diese Alpträume, ab dem ersten Angriff auf Vegeta, dauerten nun schon Tage. Die Nacht brach nun schon zum vierten Mal an und das Surren der Käfer wurde immer noch von Schreien begleitet. Ihr Volk hielt diese Qualen nicht mehr lange aus, doch würde es niemals aufgeben. Niemals die Niederlage akzeptieren. Niemals! Sie alle würden bis zum Tod durchhalten. Alle. So wie ihr König. Magot.  
  
Tap, tap, tap,... Leise Schritte näherten sich eines mit Schreien erfüllten Raumes. Er war kalt und dunkel, und er roch schon lange nach verbranntem Fleisch. "Willst du mir immer noch nichts verraten?", fragte Freezer den mit Brandflecken übersäten König. Halbtot lag er in dieser Energiekugel, die ihm bereits wie ein dunkles Loch vorkam, das ihn ständig mit Feuer quälte und niemals frei lassen würde. Verlassen von all seinen Kräften versuchte er dennoch sich aufzurichten. "...ver...vergiss es...du...Mistkerl...",spottete Magot dann mit letzter Kraft und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden seiner Zelle fallen. " Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du hast umsonst gekämpft, Magot", begann Freezer schließlich. "Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Ich habe einen anderen Weg gefunden, dieses verfluchte Sonnensystem heil zu verlassen." Dieser Satz traf Magot wie ein weiterer Schlag der Qual, nur war er noch viel schmerzhafter, als in diesem Käfig. "...du...lügst doch..." "Warum sollte ich? Aber wenn du willst, kannst zu auf meine Seite kommen. Ich könnte dich gut gebrauchen" "...deine...Leute sind zu blöd was?!", keuchte der König amüsiert und etwas verwundert über Freezers Angebot. Freezer sah nun ein wenig erzürnt Magot an und schritt sogleich zur Steuerung des Raumes. "Das war dann wohl ein nein.", meinte er kühl und fingerte an dem Display. Sofort spürte Magot wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang und ihn mit Leid erfüllte. Stille. Diesmal schrie er nicht. Er hatte nun nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, um aus voller Kehle seine Qualen auszudrücken. Nicht einmal das war ihm geblieben.  
  
Es war merkwürdig. Alles, was Bardock bisher in dieser Schlacht angewandt hatte, verlief vollkommen nach Plan. Der Sieg war zum Greifen nahe. Und trotzdem. Trotzdem hatte er Zweifel. Er spürte förmlich, wie das Leben aus Magot und Vegeta gesogen wurde. Er wußte nur all zu gut, dass die Zeit sehr knapp war. Aber er musste sich gedulden. Ein Fehler würde alles zu Nichte machen.  
  
"Kommt schon! Ich habe keine Zeit, verdammt!", fauchte Bardock in seinem Schiff und tippte ungeduldig auf dem Armaturenbrett herum. Seine Finger hüpften immer schneller auf und ab. Wechselten die Richtung und bewegten sich zu einem anderen Takt. "Mist, Mist, Mist!" So ging es einige Minuten. Das Schutzschild schwand mehr und mehr. Und dann waren weitere 14 Minuten vorüber. Das Energiefeld schwächelte bereits schon sehr und blinkte wie ein verlöschender Glimmspan. Aber die Saiyajin wußten nicht, dass das Ende des Schildes auch das Ende Freezers Hoffnung bedeutete.  
  
"Was machen diese Hunde da? Scheiße! Das Schwarze Loch ist noch nicht zerstört!", zischte Freezer und starrte entsetzt von seinem Fenster auf den sterbenden Schild. "Zarbon! Haben wir keine Energievorräte mehr?", brüllte er den dahinter stehenden Untergebenen an. "Doch, aber das ist doch für den Notantrieb vorgesehen." "Egal! Setzt die Energie ein und zwar schnell!"  
  
Rückkehr Kapitel 19  
  
Die letzte Energie, gedacht für den Rückzug oder andere Notfälle, wurde sofort mit einem unglaublichen Knall in die Laser des Schiffes katapultiert. Die Dichte des Laserstrahls nahm explosionsartig zu und der Schild färbte sich wieder in sein ursprüngliches leuchtendes und pochendes Violett. Doch nun war jede Möglichkeit für Freezer, mit seinem Schiff das Sonnensystem zu verlassen, erloschen. Aber in diesem Augenblick war ihm dies egal. Jetzt zählte nur die Vernichtung des Schwarzen Lochs.  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte sich Bardock zweifelnd, was vor seinen Augen vorging. "Ich dachte, seine Energievorräte wären alle?!" Ungläubig starrte er auf das immer dichter werdende Schild, wie es wieder in einer neuen Pracht erstrahlte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. So nah war er schon dem Ziel, und nun schien es unerreichbar zu sein. Aber jetzt durfte er nicht aufgeben, zu weit war er schon gekommen. Und die Zeit drängte. Wieder senkte er sein Gesicht und sah bedrückt auf die vielen Knöpfe, Schalter und Anzeigen, die in den verschiedensten Farben leuchteten und blinkten. "So viel habe ich schon versucht...," erinnerte er sich. "...so viel ist gescheitert, aber auch so viel gelungen und vor allem sind so viele gestorben. Und wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, wird nicht nur mein Volk sterben. Unser Geist, unsere Kraft und unsere Legenden werden sterben... Und unser Stolz. Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Nein!" Plötzlich brannte das Feuer in seinen Augen stärker als je zuvor. Die Flammen loderten und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Entschlossener als in all seinen Schlachten, hob er den Kopf und schaltete das Funkgerät ein, damit sie alle seine Worte hören konnten. Ein Teil der letzten Krieger des stolzesten Volkes des Universum.  
  
"Hier spricht Bardock! Erneute Aktivierung des Sammelmodus in 30 Sekunden! Ende."  
  
Gehorsam führten die Krieger den Befehl nach der vorgegeben Zeit aus, von neuem sammelte sich die Energie in den Schiffen und staute sich mehr und mehr auf. Wieder wanderten die blauen Blitzte um die Außenhaut der Shuttles, tanzten wie Teufel einige Zeit darauf und verschwanden dann so schnell, wie sie auftauchten. Die wenigen Schiffe, die noch da waren, schwebten vor sich hin, leuchteten heller und heller und stellten Freezer kopfzerbrechende Fragen. "Was hat dieser Hund jetzt schon wieder vor?", murmelte er und analysierte währenddessen mit dem Computer die vorhandenen Daten. Warum schaffte dieser Saiyajin es nur, ihn so in Rage zu bringen?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit wütete Kuron mit seinen Untergebenen auf Vegeta. Immer wieder ließ er einige Energie aus seinen Händen zischen und riss riesige Krater in das Land. Nach längerem Suchen hatte er nun die Hauptstadt, in der der Palast Magots war, gefunden und stand mit verschränkten Armen davor. Neben ihm lag ein halbtoter Saiyajin, den Kuron vor kurzem "bearbeitete". Der Saiyajin zitterte vor Schmerzen. Eine tiefe Wunde an seiner Brust, die er sich mit einer Hand zudrückte, blutete auf den schmutzigen Straßenboden, der bereits mit dem Lebenssaft durchtränkt war. Ohne ihn anzusehen, fragte Kuron ihn schließlich etwas: "Willst du mir immer noch nichts verraten?" Doch der Saiyajin blieb stumm und schloss schließlich seine erröteten Augen. "Weicheier!", spotte Kuron und ging zum Eingang des Hauptquartiers.  
  
Die riesige Tür hing bereits aufgebrochen an den Riemen und quietschte mit dem Wind. An den dicken Glasscheiben dieser, die noch heil geblieben waren, waren Abdrücke von blutverschmierten Händen zu erkennen. Überall flogen Asche und Ruß durch die Luft und überdeckten alles mit dem schwarzen Staub des Feuers. Die Straße war vollkommen leergefegt und durchtränkt mit dem Blut der Opfer. Und Kurons leise Schritte kamen dem Eingang immer näher. Er sah sich noch etwas um. Betrachte die vielen schwarzen und roten Flecken, den zerbäulten Weg und die splitternden Fenster und Türen. "Die könnten ihren Dreck doch wegräumen", meinte er gespielt. Dann überlegte er wieder, sah sich erneut um und rief dann amüsiert: "Ups, die sind ja alle tot! Ha, ha, ha!" Wieder hob er seinen Arm, schoss einen Energieball in Richtung Palast und riss damit ein Loch in den obersten Turm, der daraufhin einstürzte.  
  
"Ob hier es hier einen Antriebsgenerator gibt? Na ja, nachschauen schadet ja nicht", dachte Kuron sich und bewegte sich wieder dem Eingang entgegen. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er die weite Pforte durchschritten und marschierte durch den beleuchteten Gang, bis er zu einer Automatiktür kam und stehen blieb. Erneut betrachtete er seine Umgebung und sah sich um. Da er nirgendswo Knöpfe oder etwas ähnliches entdeckte, sprengte er diese mit seiner Energie. Auf Grund der vielen Erschütterungen und Explosionen begann die Decke des Ganges schon zu bröckeln und so fiel einer der Bruchstücke auf Kuron nieder und traf seinen Kopf. "Hey!", schrie er verärgert und ging zur Seite. "Die können nicht einmal ihre Häuser richtig bauen!"  
  
Irgendwie hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, als er durch diese langen Gänge schritt und sich umsah. Der Klang seiner Schritte, dieser Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und sogar die blutverschmierten Wände. Alles kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Sicher, er war erst vor 2 Tagen hier, aber daran lag es nicht. Als er das letzte mal hier war und den König entführte, fiel ihm das alles nicht auf. Aber jetzt war es anders. Von einem Moment auf den anderen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich mit seinen Opfern verbunden. Und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer. Kuron, dessen Gefühle ganz dem Morden gewannt waren, zerstreuten und verwirrten ihn so sehr, dass er kaum noch weiter laufen konnte. Er blieb stehen, in dieser Falle der verschwommenen Erinnerungen. Bilder, Geräusche, Gefühle. All das drohte in seinem Kopf zu explodieren. Sie waren überall, wo immer er auch hin sah. Sie verfolgten ihm. Er musste hier raus.  
  
"Mei'Jar!" Kapitel 20  
  
"So ein Kackmist aber auch!", fluchte Kuron immer wieder, während er vor dem rätselhaften Gebäude stand, das ihn so verunsicherte und ihm diese Fetzen von durchgewirbelten Gedanken gab. Nun schwirrte immer mehr in seinem Kopf umher, begleitet von schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. "Mei'Jar!", riefen die Stimmen. Diese leisen sanften Stimmen. "Mei'Jar!" Aber sie machten ihn glücklich. Irgendwie. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so einen netten Ton vernommen. So warmherzig und liebevoll. "Mei'Jar!" Er kannte Rassen, die bei der Aufzucht des Nachtwuchses auf diese aufpassen. Sie umsorgen und beschützten. Und es klang so wie seine "Mutter". Er wußte es nicht genau. Seine Mutter hatte er niemals kennengelernt. Zumindest glaubte er das. Damals, vor langer Zeit, wußte er nichts. Gar nichts.  
  
Feuer. Rauch. Zerstörung. Überall brannte, rauchte und bebte es. Aber eine tödliche Stille umgab das Land. Der Himmel war schwarz und rot und dunkle Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Er weinte, der gebrochene Himmel, über die Erde. Denn sie litt und blutete. Irgendwo im Nichts fand Kuron sich wieder, aber nur seinen Körper. Seine Seele war verloren und er spürte dies nur allzu deutlich. Neben ihm lag eine Frau, so wie viele andere auf diesem Platz, der gerade zu vor Angst schrie und trauerte. Blut. Es floss ihr an allen Gliedern herab, überquerte ihre pochenden Adern und Venen, verdichtete sich und fiel als großer gelber Tropfen von ihrer Haut, der die blaue Erde schließlich grün färbte. Noch war Leben in ihr, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. "Mei'Jar!", keuchte sie ab und zu und Tränen liefen ihr an den roten Wagen runter. Ihr langes blondes Haar war etwas verbrannt und wedelte im Wind. Sie hatte Schmerzen und zitterte. "Mei'Jar..." Und dann hörte sie auf. Das Zittern, das Keuchen und das Atmen. Es war weg und sie war tot.  
  
Schaudernd saß er da. Neben der toten Frau, die ständig einen Namen flüsterte. Aber Kuron fühlte nichts, seine Gedanken waren leer und verlassen. Damals vergaß er seinen Namen, sein Leben, seinen Planeten und sich selbst. Und dann kam Freezer.  
  
"Kuron?", vergewisserte sich einer der Untergebenen, dass es seinem Meister gut ging, und riss ihn so aus seinen Tagträumen, die ihm solche Verwirrung bereiteten. Als ob man ihm einen Schlag in den Bauch gerammt hätte, wachte er auf und schwankte etwas. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, die er jetzt empfand. Diese brennenden, stechenden Gefühle in seinem Bauch. Entsetzt sah der Soldat, wie Kuron fast zusammenbrach, sich die Arme um seinen Bauch schlang und die Zähne zusammen biss. "Wa...was ist los? Kuron!", schrie der Soldat auf, verzweifelt über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, seinem Herrn nicht helfen zu können. Dann verlor Kuron das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Mei'Jar...", flüsterte sie wieder, diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Als ob seine Seele seinen Körper verlassen hätte, schwebte Kuron dahin. Um ihn Nichts. Nur diese blaue Flüssigkeit, die man Wasser nannte. Er war darin gefangen, und doch fühlte er sich so frei, wie es nur möglich war. Es schien so, als könnte das Wasser sprechen und ab und zu diesen merkwürdigen Namen rufen. "Mei'Jar..." Doch Kuron wußte nicht, was er antworten sollte. Wer oder was war "Mei'Jar", dachte er sich, glaubte, dass das Wasser ihn hören könnte. Aber es blieb stumm. Es wellte nur vor sich, umkreiste Kuron, berührte ihn und zog dann weiter. Wieder und wieder, aber niemand antwortete Kuron. Ein schwarzer Schatten. Plötzlich entdeckte er, nachdem dieser schon so lange in der Ferne versteckt blieb. Er konnte ihn kaum erkennen, in dieser trüben blauen Flüssigkeit, das sich um seinen ganzen roten Körper wand, aber er kam näher. Erst jetzt begriff Kuron, dass nicht das Wasser flüsterte, sondern der Schatten. Kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage?  
  
Angst. Wieder erschien ihm dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, aber diesmal viel intensiver, als er es bei der sterbenden Frau verspürt hatte. Sie breitete sich wie ein Virus in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Bis in die tiefsten Winkel drang es vor und brachte in zum Zittern. Wie ein Erbeben überwältigte es Kuron und ließ seine Augen mit den gelben Pupillen weit aufreißen und sein Kinn nach unten fallen, bis das Wasser in seinem Mund Platz fand. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten den Schatten zwischen Kuron und eine Form seiner Gestalt wurde sichtbar. Beine, Arme, ein Kopf. Immer mehr konnte er erkennen. Es war eine Frau, die nackt durch das Blaue schwamm und darin wie eine Elfe zu tanzen schien. Sie bewegte sich graziös, wie ein kleiner Vogel im Wind. Wie ein Fisch in seinem Element. Die langen blonden Haare umspielten ihre wohlgeformte Figur und ihre goldenen Augen begannen in der schwankenden Ferne zu leuchten und zu glühen. Sie hatte eine rote Haut, wie Kuron, und ein weiches, sanftes Antlitz. "Mei'Jar!", rief sie in die Wellen und drehte sich gleichzeitig einige Male um ihre eigene Achse. Diesmal war die Stimme laut und stark, nicht leise und nur in seinem Kopf zu hören, und sie durchbrach sein Innerstes in jedem Winkel seiner Seele und hallte wieder in seinen Gedanken. Kuron wartete, bis sie ihre Blicke wieder zu ihm richtete, während sie immer noch in diesem nassen Element wie ein Kobold flog und etwas vor sich hin sang, dass nur sie vernehmen konnte. Sie schien glücklich zu sein, bemerkte Kuron, als er ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht entdecken konnte. Und er selbst freute sich über den inneren Frohsinn dieses wunderschönen Geschöpfes, das ihm so fremd war und ihn doch so begeisterte, während er sie fasziniert beobachtete.  
  
Schließlich hielt sie an, als ob sie plötzlich zu Stein erstarrt wäre , und blicke ihn mit einem erstaunlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. Das Lächeln, das noch vor kurzem ihr Gesicht zierte, war verschwunden, und ihre Augen leuchteten heller als zuvor. Ihre Stimmung wandelte sich so schnell, wie das Wasser seine Wellen durch seine Finger huschen ließ, und ihr Haar färbte sich in ein tiefes Schwarz. Ihre Augen wurden glasig und mit ihren Lippen formte sie ein herzzerbrechend traurigen Ausruck in ihre Miene. Sie weinte. Die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen streifen sollten, vermischten sich mit dem Blau und wirken wie ein Gift, das das Wasser tötete. Es sprudelte und blubberte und kleine und große Luftbasen stiegen auf, wobei sie die zerrissenen Gesichtszüge der Schönheit widerspiegelten . Es schien, als ob Kuron in diesem Moment ein Dolch seinen Magen rammen würde, ihn mit seiner scharfen Klinge in Stücke reißen würde und seine Eingeweide hinaus ins Wasser treiben würden. Die entsetzlichen Schmerzen durchfluteten jede einzelne seiner Zellen und ließen ihn aufschreien. Im selben Augenblick, hatte es den Anschein, dass auch die Frau die gleichen Schmerzen haben würde, da sie sich zusammen krümmte und ihr Gesicht Leid zeigte. Und sie schrie in einem von Elend geprägten schrillen Ton. "Mei'Jaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!" Aber Kuron konnte sie im Wasser hören. In seinen Gedanken. Er spürte ihre Qual, so wie er seine spürte. Aber bei ihr wurde es schlimmer. Sie wurde lauter, verzweifelter und gleichzeitig schwächer. Bis sie schließlich starb, das zweite Mal, die selbe, die auf dem brennenden Planten neben ihm starb. All ihre Freude, ihre Lebenslust und ihr stilles Gesänge, sie waren fort. Leblos begann sie in den Wellen und Strömungen zu treiben, eine leere Hülle, ohne Leben in sich. Ihre wundervollen Bewegungen verstummten und erfüllten die See mit einer unheimlichen Stille. Und dann verschluckte sie das Wasser, riss sie in seine unendliche Tiefe und fraß sie. Schon wieder. 


End file.
